Juggerknot
Juggerknot is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of an unknown species from the planet Elasticopia. Appearence Juggerknot appears to look like a giant rope creature that appears to have extremely big muscles and extremely large pink, red, and purple (very little amount) roped arms. He has an entire roped body with those colored ropes and two small eyes on his head and a small mouth with sharp teeth. He has five fingers on his hands and four toes on his feet. His legs are also extremely muscular and he appears to be wearing atheletic pants (VERY similar to Humungousaur's but with orange and white) on. He wears the gamatrix symbol on his pants (upper part like a belt). He is also skinny at the waist area, narrowing down to his legs and pants (sort of like Big Chill in OV). Powers & Abilities Juggerknot's powers are to use his ropes which bend very far and are really strong by his force, like Benmummy. He has super strength and is extremely strong (as seen and described in appearence). He can also greatly run and can do some jumps but regular jumps. He can also regenerate his ropes in case they rip apart. Weaknesses Juggerknot's weaknesses are that if his ropes get run over by something. Gamaverse In The New Old Basics, Part 2, Juggerknot was introduced was used to stop the machine, Tyere, and his lackies. In Breached Would Be A Relevant Term, Juggerknot saved Maltha and himself from space. In Sound of Silence, Juggerknot was used to try and shake down Splot. In The Very Wild Northeast, Fasttrack was intended and Juggerknot did nothing. In An Abnormal Day High Up, Juggerknot defeated the guards. In Keystone Number 13, Juggerknot was used to fight the gargoyle guards. In The Year of the Dragon Men, Juggerknot was used 3 times; 1st time to be dunked, 2nd time to chase after the dragon men, and 3rd time to pick up a roof from a rubble pile. In Ascending Troubles, Juggerknot broke open a door. In '' Space Dudes, Juggerknot manually tried to pick rooberries but failed. In ''New Horizons, Juggerknot was used once to confront and stop Sunder. He was a second time to clean up the plumber facility. In The Roller Ghoster Ride, Juggerknot fought Zs'Skayr. In Lonesome Ranger, Juggerknot fought off Jackel. In Satisfaction Day, Juggerknot chased after Gim and failed. Gim used him also to fight Mig. In The Mesmerizing Sector, Juggerknot lifted the Affectu. In A Natural Selection, Part 1, Juggerknot battled Shiar. In The Rules of Frozen Yogurt, Juggerknot battled Deristroll. In'' Hour of Darkness, Part 2, Juggerknot fought Romatron but failed. In ''Progress, Juggerknot was used by Gim to lift Azmuth. Specials In Mig & Rich: It's About Time, Juggerknot dodged the lightning sparks. Appearences Gamaverse *''The New Old Basics, Part 2 (first appearance) *Breached Would Be A Relevant Term '' *''Sound of Silence'' *''The Very Wild Northeast (accidental; selected alien was Fasttrack) *An Abnormal Day High Up '' *''Keystone Number 13 '' *''The Year of the Dragon Men (x3; 3rd time biref) *Ascending Troubles'' (accidental; selected alien was Puncherbot) *''Space Dudes '' *''New Horizons (x2) *The Roller Ghoster Ride'' *''Lonesome Ranger'' *''Satisfaction Day (x2; used by Mig and Gim) *The Mesmerizing Sector'' (brief) *''A Natural Selection, Part 1'' *''The Rules of Frozen Yogurt'' *''Hour of Darkness, Part 2 '' *''Progress'' (used by Gim) Specials *''Mig & Rich: It's About Time '' Video Games Mig 10: Enter the Gamaverse *Juggerknot is a playable alien in the game Enter the Gamaverse. Trivia *CREDITS TO RICHARD FOR THE PICTURE. *It is confirmed that he will replace Wrapid more in the series, but has many other different and major powers then stretching limbs. *It is confirmed he will be used a lot and will basically replace Shocksquatch and Four Arms in appearences. *His voice is confirmed to be deep like Four Arms's is. *So far, he is most used Gamaverse alien. *His name is a play on the words juggernaut, meaning strong destruction, and knot, coming from Juggerknot being made of ropes and strings. *Juggerknot's predatory species is Clampire. Category:Aliens Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Elasticity Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Red Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Migster7